In a server-client system, a client may transmit a HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) request to a web server requesting content comprising a web page or other data. The web server may encounter an unexpected condition preventing the web server from fulfilling the client HTTP request for access to content stored on the web server or access to a particular Uniform Resource Locator (URL). If the web server is unable to resolve the unexpected condition, the web server may generate a generic error message such as an Internal Server Error 500. Further, the web server may generate an internal error log, which notes the occurrence of internal errors. A web administrator may search the entire internal error log to identify and address a web server problem. As such, the situations leading to the internal errors would be analyzed and proactively monitored for identification of problems within the web server.